A new face
by thewriter-thespy
Summary: PPTH gets 2 new important patients, and they dont seem to be leaving anytime soon. OC introduced and some fluff. Horrible summary, but give it a try  :
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, this is my first fic, wild idea. Be nice and tell me what you think yeah? (: There's always a first for everything~**_

20:26:37, Wednesday, 12 August

I was wheeled in to the ER. I was in a lot of pain and I didn't really notice much except a bunch of people yelling and screaming about lord knows what. So apparently I had surgery. Major blood loss, infections, bullet wounds ( I'll get to that later), stab wounds etc. My big brother was admitted too, similar injuries.

Maybe I should start about me first. I'm Alexis Miles. My brother's Jason Miles. But I call him Jace, and so does everyone. I'm turning 19 now. Jace turned 19 about five months ago in February. When we turned 15, we were recruited into secret service. Apparently, we were supposed to be spies ever since we were born. Dad was a spy, Mum was a nurse. Both died in a freak accident. So we were raised by our uncle. He wasn't the most sociable man in the world, but he did well as our guardian.

Anyway so he left one day, said he went on some mission far away and stuff, I don't know the details. Its way too classified, but from that day onward, we were Agent Miles and Agent Miles. We worked as a team a lot, and Josh, he was good at it.

Back to the… the whatever this is called. After surgery, security was heightened by a billion times. I had two guards standing outside my door, and I lay in a spacious room with three slabs of concrete painted with paint that would need replacing in about five more years, and a huge glass window that was sealed from two meters the wall up. I painfully shifted my neck slightly, and looked around. My table was flooded with flowers and apparently I have a huge TV. Nothing interesting. I scanned the room for a clock to remind me of how long I had stayed comatose. _Friday, 14 august, 10:16:54._ Two days, means nothing. My door had a small window, fifteen inches in length, thirteen in breadth, I estimated. And it's locked inside AND ouside. Who knew hospitals had rooms like this. Both locked digitally with PIN locks and access cards.

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling. With three broken ribs, a broken thumb, painful burns on my legs and a foot broken, I wasn't going anywhere for a while. Oh and I forgot to add the numerous bullet wounds and probably a concussion, and damage to my intestines, liver and probably kidneys. Yes I am well trained, and yes I shouldn't have survived. At that second, a faint beep resonated from the door, and my head snapped towards it. The door pushed open slightly, and my heart rate increased as usual, and the adrenaline kicked in. Natural spy instinct. I think.

A doctor in a white lab coat emerged, and I was on my guard. I can't trust anyone, right now at least. I struggled to push myself into a sitting position. The doctor noticed and she quickly came over to help me. I let her. She didn't seem to be dangerous. Her name tag read "Dr Remy Hadley". Propping me up, she took a step back and smiled. She was pretty, she was fit, and I made a mental note that she might not be who she is.

"Hi I'm Doctor Hadley." She greeted. I smiled, but my movements were sluggish and weak. "You were on a lot of morphine, and suffered mild hypothermia. You'll be sluggish for a while." She stuffed her hands into her pocket, then pulled a chair next to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. My throat was scratchy and painful, horribly dry. "I mean, what are you still doing here? Don't you have other patients?" I asked again as she sat down on the chair.

"Well not at the moment. My boss ordered for me to stay here. She said you should be kept under surveillance by a doctor." She shrugged. I didn't have much to say. I couldn't say much either. Throat was bad.

"You need water?" She asked, after the slight pregnant pause. I gave a small nod.

She stood up and walked over to the jug of water on the table. She had straight brown hair that went past over her shoulders. And her cheekbones were prominent, that made her attractive. And also her jaw line, maybe? I don't really know how she had that allure, but I was definitely interested in her. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, reminded me of my uncle. But they were cloudy, like something was bugging her, like she was hiding something. Then a loud piercing sound of glass shattering interrupted my train of thought.

_**Review and tell me what you think and what you wanna see in the story. Am considering a crossover :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SO, sorry for the delay! This chapter… I'm not really sure what to say about it. It's a little rushed and I tried my best to make the characters sound different. Their perspectives I mean. Anyway, enjoy!

A loud crash jolted me up, mustering all my strength to lift up my eyelids that weighed a ton. _Alexis._ As I struggled to push myself upright, I felt a warm hand hold me down, and it sure hurt like hell. He's saying something but I'm not quite sure. I just need to get to her, I need to know she's okay. My hands are now squirming, trying to push this man away, and why are they so heavy? I'm quite sure at this point, my brain is delirious, and I was freezing like hell. And that's when the smell hit me, and the room became clear. I was in a hospital.

Words that spilled out of my mouth reduced to a mere whisper, the man was not listening! I can't hear beyond the beeping of the machine, I refuse to hear him out. I need to see my sister NOW.

I'm still pushing and struggling, fighting and I finally got an audible sentence out. "Where is she?" My eyes scoured from the blond man's face to the locked door. "She's next door, I need you to calm down. Your sister is fine and she is stable. Calm down!" The man almost yells. My brain quickly registers it, and files it, then stores it like it always does. I never forget anything.

I pray the man tells the truth, even though I'm vehemently an atheist, because the last thing I remember seeing is my sister's glassy eyes as she lay next to me, bleeding dry and I could do nothing to help her. "then tell me what was that. That crash?" I mumbled. I had stopped fighting, I felt the abuse my body had received about two to three nights ago. For almost 48 hours to the end of our mission, we were running on nothing but adrenaline. "Someone dropped a plate or something. Lie down or you're going to rip your stitches. I'm Doctor Chase." The doctor says. I finally notice his white lab coat, and the thick Australian accent in his voice.

"You're currently on morphine so you're going to be a little sluggish, and maybe later in the day you can visit your sister. You broke your left hand in two places, you cracked your femur, a slight burn on your stomach, multiple gunshot wounds and your liver failed due to the large amount of tranquilizers. You have a slight concussion and a small post op complication, which will explain your fever. But the antibiotics will kick in soon. Right now you need rest." Said the doctor. Doctor Chase. His tag said Robert Chase, so be it. But I'm always expecting the unexpected, in cause you know, if he is a real threat.

For now, I think its best I rest, and somehow I trust this guy suddenly that Alexis is alright, and so am I.

~Remy~

House just crashed into the patient's window. He just CRASHED HIMSELF through the window. His limping hobbling self THROUGH A WINDOW. I had just spun around to see it happen and in a second, the girl had a gun in her hands. Which seems really impossible because she is supposed to be in pain and not moving. "House! What are you doing?" I almost screamed, as the guards burst in. _Great. _

_A/N: Sorry this was so short. School's starting again and I'll be super busy, but I'll try to update more frequently. Do review! They make me delighted :D_


End file.
